Pour son sourire
by A-Harlem
Summary: /!Concours/! Sur le thème : "Ses souffrances seront miennes : quand donner sa vie est le seul moyen de sauver celle de l'autre." Je vous laisse en découvrir plus à l'intérieur... /! yaoi Zoro x Luffy /! lemon /!


**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Petit concours avec mon irremplaçable Pyrolouve... dans les larmes, le sang et la sueur ! sisi ! entre hésitation, peaufinement (néologisme...), revirement et changement... nous y sommes enfin !_**

**Thème : « Ses souffrances seront miennes : quand donner sa vie est le seul moyen de sauver celle de l'autre. » ; _un ZoLu, spécialement sur une introspection de Zoro pendant son premier combat contre Kuma, à Thriller Bark._**

**Longueur : 7.000 à 10.000 mots.**

**_Pour ma part, écrit en écoutant en boucle « A God King bleeds », « Goodbye my love » et « Message for the Queen » de Tyler Bates en boucle, ["...tout ça ?" *Ben ouais, tout ça.*] que je vous invite à écouter à votre tour si le cœur vous en dit : elles sont superbes._**

**_Attention, relatif à l'épisode 377 ! si vous craignez les spoilers... get out ;)_**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir, juger et sûrement apprécier ! et rendre visite à Pyro pour découvrir son OS du même nom !  
_**

**_Trève de palabres inutiles..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

.

.

.

Je pensais que le cauchemar était fini. Que tout ce que tu avais enduré avait pris fin.

.

Le combat contre Oz, où tu as absorbé toutes ces ombres pour pouvoir lutter à armes égales… ton corps avait déjà subi des dommages inimaginables.

J'étais inconscient à ce moment-là, mais les autres m'en ont raconté assez pour que je puisse me forger ma propre opinion sur un autre de tes actes irréfléchis.

Crétin d'élastique.

Et la dernière bataille face à Gecko Moria… j'ai cru que tu allais y laisser la vie.

Tu nous as demandé de t'écouter, et de prendre le relai quand toi tu ne pourrais plus le faire. Tu nous as dit que ce que tu allais tenter était un peu risqué… mais que tu avais une confiance aveugle en nous et que nous saurions nous débrouiller quand tu serais mis hors-jeu.

Tu nous as jeté un regard par-dessus ton épaule, et nos yeux se sont croisés. Un léger sourire est venu étirer tes lèvres avant que tu ne reportes ton attention sur Moria.

.

.

**Moria : Cette_ Black Box_ est ton tombeau, Mugiwara !**

Tu étais pris au piège, enfermé dans cette boîte, sans air, sans lumière. Prisonnier des ombres et des coups que Moria t'infligeait. Des coups dont la puissance dévastatrice réduisait Thriller Bark en poussières.

Ce type était devenu tellement cinglé qu'il en détruisait son navire. Totalement hors de contrôle.

Et toi, pendant ce temps…

… la boîte se pliait un peu plus à chaque coup.

**Moria : Un jeune crétin comme toi doit apprendre ce qui se passe  
****quand on a des idées de grandeur sur cet océan !**

Ces abrutis de zombies beuglaient comme c'était pas permis. Ils vociféraient, imploraient, fuyaient, s'éparpillaient comme feuilles au vent. Tout plutôt qu'affronter Moria, alors que toi, tu te faisais broyer sans possibilité de t'échapper.

Et cet enfoiré, qui te rabaissait un peu plus à chaque mot qui sortait de l'immondice qu'était sa bouche…

**Moria : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaye de s'opposer à un Shichibukai !**

Il te réduisait en miettes à grands coups de talons. La boîte se tordait, se déformait, se gondolait un peu plus à chaque fois, et mon imagination faisait le reste – je te voyais brisé et ensanglanté, et chaque coup de Moria était une insulte à ce que tu représentais pour nous.

Une insulte à ton rêve, à tes ambitions, à la force qui nous unit tous.

À l'amour et au respect que j'ai pour toi.

Et lui… il riait.

Alors c'est ça, un Shichibukai ? C'est ça, la fierté du Gouvernement, les Sept Grands Corsaires qui règnent sur le monde… ?

J'avais envie de vomir. Littéralement.

Le dégoût et la haine me soulevaient le cœur.

**Moria : Reste à ta place !**

J'affichais toujours une tranquille confiance, alors qu'à l'intérieur, je bouillais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était dégainer mes sabres et en finir définitivement avec cette horreur.

Je voulais lui faire ravaler chacun de ses mots, lui faire payer au centuple chaque coup qu'il t'assénait.

À chacune de tes batailles, à chaque dommage qui t'est infligé, rester en arrière me coûte plus qu'un simple effort de volonté. Je ne peux pas supporter que la moindre blessure te soit faite.

Chopper est un excellent médecin, mais te voir ruisselant de sang et couvert de bleus est une épreuve pour moi. Tu le sais, et tu t'arranges pour ne pas me croiser, sur le Sunny, pendant le temps que prend ta guérison – même si je préfèrerais largement passer ce temps perdu avec toi, plutôt qu'à ruminer ma colère et mon angoisse entre deux bouteilles de saké.

Et Moria, qui n'avait de cesse de t'écraser…

**Moria : Dans ce monde, un clou qui dépasse se prend un coup de marteau !**

Plus qu'un clou qui dépasse, tu es un vrai caillou dans la chaussure. Tu es la fausse note dans la mélodie, la poussière dans l'œil… l'épine dans le cul, tout simplement. Tu passes ton temps à faire chier le monde, et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime tant.

Tu ne te soucies pas du qu'en-dira-t-on, tu tapes juste et là où ça fait mal, à tous les coups.

Crétin d'élastique.

Tu t'attires toujours des ennuis inimaginables.

La boîte était broyée, pilonnée, réduite en poussières ; ta main, si blanche et si fine, s'échappait d'un des plis de la tôle tordue, et je m'efforçais de ne pas céder à la panique.

J'ai confiance en toi, en ton jugement souvent inconsidéré, en la véracité de tes croyances… en la force de tes convictions. Alors je ne suis pas intervenu.

Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de mes lèvres quand tu es sorti de l'amas de tôles tordues, vacillant, la respiration hachée et couvert de blessures encore plus nombreuses.

**Tous : Il s'est relevé !**

Bien sûr que oui. C'est mon capitaine… la seconde partie de moi-même.

Bien sûr qu'il s'est relevé. On n'en attend pas moins du futur Roi des Pirates.

Tu te relèves toujours... même lors de ton combat contre Rob Lucci, qui t'avait affaibli jusqu'au seuil de la mort.

Tu respirais fort et, je ne sais par quel miracle, ton _Gear Second_ était encore actif. D'épais panaches de fumée s'élevaient de ton corps malmené par les efforts et les combats, et pourtant tu étais toujours debout. Sans jamais plier.

Tu ne t'accordais de rares moments de faiblesse que lorsque tu étais sûr et certain que nous étions hors de danger.

Ta voix n'a pas tremblé quand tu t'es adressé à Moria ; les zombies y ont vu de la provocation, Gecko de l'arrogance, mais nous… nous savions que ce n'était rien de tout ça. Tes mots exprimaient seulement ta pensée : des mots simples, directs. Comme toi.

Des mots qui reflétaient tout ce que tu étais, et tout ce que tu seras plus tard – le Seigneur des Pirates.

**Luffy : Je suis peut-être un jeune crétin, je suis peut-être un clou qui dépasse…**

Ta détermination était presque palpable. La tension saturait l'air, et aucun de nous n'esquissait le moindre geste pour t'épauler ; c'était inutile. Le combat contre Moria était déjà gagné.

Ton poing s'est écrasé au sol, et ta main s'est refermée sur ton genou – ton attaque était imminente, mais Moria ne le remarquait pas, trop surpris, trop furieux… il ne voyait même pas venir sa fin.

**Luffy : …mais…je ne me ferai écraser par personne !**

C'est pour ça que tes ennemis te haïssent ; tu représentes tout ce qu'ils ne sont pas et ce qu'ils ne seront jamais – l'ambition, l'acharnement, la rage de vaincre, l'assurance tranquille que tu dégages sont comme un coup de massue sur eux.

**Luffy : Parce que… je suis en caoutchouc.**

J'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? je retire ce que j'ai dit : je te déteste, crétin d'élastique. Tu as toujours le mot de la fin inutile, superflu et puéril.

Ta stupidité n'a aucune limite, on dirait ; un mince sourire étire mes lèvres.

… non, en fait, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. Ton insouciance, ta légèreté, la joie de vivre contagieuse que tu dégages et qui nous a tous donné l'envie d'aller de l'avant.

.

.

.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je tremble, maintenant… ? pourquoi la vue de ce Shichibukai… ce Bartholomew Kuma… me laisse un si mauvais pressentiment… ?

.

**Kuma : Je pourrais épargner vos vies…**

Après nous avoir fait démonstration de l'immensité de sa force et de l'inéluctabilité de sa décision… cette ordure nous offre une solution de repli… ? j'ai peine à y croire.

Tout ça cache forcément quelque chose. Nous sommes tous sur le qui-vive, attendant la suite de sa phrase laissée en suspens.

Bien sûr, il y a une condition à ce brusque revirement de situation. Un prix à payer... reste à savoir la valeur de ce qu'il va nous demander.  
Je sens que je vais détester ça.  
Et vu la tête qu'affichent les autres... nous sommes tous étreints par la même appréhension.

Quelle chose a assez de valeur pour racheter notre survie à tous ?

**Kuma : … si en échange, vous me livrez la tête de Mugiwara no Luffy.**

Aussitôt, mon regard se porte sur toi – tu es là, évanoui, contusionné et brisé par tes derniers combats ; Chopper a fait de son mieux pour te soigner. Tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout pour nous, pour eux, ceux qui voulaient retrouver leur liberté… et tout se termine ainsi ? Parce que le Gouvernement en a assez de tes vagues et décide de te faire tomber une bonne fois pour toutes… ?

... ta tête...

Non. Plutôt mourir. Mourir mille fois, dans les pires souffrances, plutôt que de les laisser poser un doigt sur toi.

Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour l'empêcher de commettre une telle atrocité.

Je ne proteste même pas, j'attends de voir ce qui risque de se passer. Agir de manière irréfléchie et inconsidérée n'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire en cet instant. Une attaque serait trop prématurée. Et ce type a l'air disposé à offrir certaines alternatives...

**Kuma : Si je ramène sa tête, le Gouvernement lâchera l'affaire.**

La belle affaire. Qu'est-ce que ce type espère ? nous persuader, ou donner une justification quelconque à ses actes ?

Nous, te livrer pour sauver notre tête ? nous sommes tous prêts à donner les nôtres pour que tu survives. Même Usopp et sa pathétique couardise.

**Usopp : Tu veux qu'on trahisse notre nakama ?**

En parlant du loup…

Usopp, malgré ses dents serrées et son appréhension, brise le silence ; oui, c'est ce que Kuma veut. Ta tête sur un plateau d'argent.

La vision de ton corps décapité et sans vie me soulève le cœur, mais rien ne transparait sur mon visage. Ce n'est pas le moment de me trahir, de _nous_ trahir.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos...  
Tu m'as toujours demandé de tenir ma langue sur ce qui nous unit – notre amitié transformée en passion amoureuse – et y penser m'arrache presque un sourire. Moi, tenir ma langue… ? je me suis toujours questionné à ce propos : comment tu pouvais tenir la tienne, alors que toi et ta fichue grande bouche, vous passiez votre temps à déblatérer des inepties et à faire des bourdes ?

Certains sujets ne sont pas sources de plaisanteries pour toi - le One Piece, tes nakamas... et _nous_, visiblement. C'est pour ça que tu tiens ta langue... les sujets qui te tiennent à coeur, tu n'en parles pas tellement.

Kuma attend, impassible. Cet enfoiré ne pliera pas ; il veut ta vie et il semble décidé à la prendre, quoiqu'il se passe.

**Kuma : … amenez-moi Mugiwara.**

Dans tes rêves, ourson de mes deux.

Tous s'opposent à cet ordre dans un même cri ; apparemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas vouloir te voir mourir.  
Tu as réussi, encore : tu t'es fait de nouveaux alliés. Ce n'était pas le but recherché, mais tu y es parvenu. C'est toujours ainsi, de toute façon ; tu es une planète, et nous sommes tous des petites lunes qui gravitent autour de toi.  
Tu possèdes une attraction à laquelle personne ne peut résister.

Et toi, tu es toujours inconscient, loin de toute cette agitation.

Agitation qui se transforme en poudrière ; tous sont prêts à croiser le fer pour l'empêcher de te prendre.  
Tu es toujours inconscient ; au moins, si les choses tournent mal, tu ne verras pas ta fin arriver.

C'est ma seule consolation.

**Kuma : Comme c'est dommage. _Urusu Skock_.**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit. L'explosion souffle tout sur son passage, manquant réduire Thriller Bark à néant.

Je suis expédié au loin, comme les autres, loin de toi et de ce Shichibukai prêt à prendre ta tête.

Le noir, le vide. Le bruit est assourdissant, et le calme revient. Chape de plomb qui s'abat sur l'île.

Quand je reprends conscience, l'air est encore saturé de poussières, et je suis étendu au milieu des ruines ; il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence, et je n'entends que le battement sourd de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Le sang pulse dans mes oreilles. _Baboum, baboum, baboum..._

_Luffy_…

Où est-ce que tu es… ?

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis inconscient... ?

Est-ce qu'il t'a… ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me relève tant bien que mal, chancelant, dans les gravats. Où est-ce que tu es...? où l'explosion m'a-t-elle expédiée... ?  
Je m'efforce de courir là où mon cœur me dit que tu te trouves. Courir... c'est un bien grand mot. Je titube, j'ai l'impression d'avoir descendu la réserve de saké. Ma vision est trouble, et ce sifflement dans mes oreilles... putain. J'ai l'air défoncé, j'en suis sûr. Un vrai mort-vivant, tiens.  
Pour sûr que ça te ferait marrer, toi, crétin d'élastique.

Mon pitoyable sens de l'orientation s'améliore quand je dois te trouver, on dirait ; j'aperçois l'immense silhouette du Shichibukai penché sur toi, et sa main s'apprête à se saisir de ton corps vulnérable.

Tu sembles si mince, si fragile face à lui…

Je n'ai que quelques secondes devant moi avant de te perdre définitivement.

**Zoro : _Shishi Sonson...!_**

Je ne sais même pas où j'ai trouvé la force de lancer cette attaque ; chacun de mes muscles hurle de douleur, le sang qui coule sur mes yeux m'aveugle et ma respiration sifflante ne signifie rien de bon. Mais mes mains sont sûres, refermées autour des _tsuka_ poisseux de sang de mes katanas.

Je ne faiblirais pas. Pas devant lui. Pas maintenant, alors que je suis le seul à pouvoir empêcher ta mort.

Un grésillement sourd s'élève de la blessure du Shichibukai ; il vacille, et la fumée se dissipe pour laisser apparaître un squelette métallique et des ramifications électriques de toutes sortes, entremêlées à sa chair.

… qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans ce monde de fous ?

**Zoro : Enfoiré… en quoi…**

Il se tourne pour me faire face et me toise avec son habituelle inexpressivité. Je suis horrifié.

Quelle chance je peux avoir contre un robot… ?

Mon coup a à peine entamé l'articulation de métal de son épaule. D'où sort ce type… ? Ma raison me chuchote que ce combat-là sera tout sauf équitable.

Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux, et je perds un instant la belle assurance que j'affiche à chaque instant ; je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur… ce n'est pas ma vie que je joue, c'est la tienne. Ta tête.  
Ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

**Zoro : Alors… t'es un cyborg comme Franky ?**

Ce serait trop simple ; d'un coup de _katana_, Franky se retrouverait coupé en deux. Et si Kuma avait été un simple cyborg, mon attaque lui aurait ouvert le torse et tranché le bras.  
Je cherche à comprendre désespérément.

Oui, ce serait trop simple… tu en rirais si tu étais réveillé. Toi, crétin d'élastique. J'imagine tes petits poings serrés, ta bouche ruisselante de bave, les étoiles dans tes yeux et ton hurlement d'extase. _« Sukeeeee ! »_

Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Jamais.

**Zoro : Non… t'es plus solide que l'acier.**

_Beaucoup_ plus solide. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai la moindre chance de le vaincre.

Chance ou pas, je n'ai pas le choix. Nous avons… _j'ai_ beaucoup trop à perdre si je suis battu.

L'œil blanc de Kuma s'illumine d'un laser rouge, et sa bouche mécanique s'ouvre largement dans un sifflement assourdissant.

… _il va tirer ?!_

J'ai tout juste le temps de m'écarter qu'un tir fuse dans ma direction. La roche éclate et le souffle me propulse tout droit dans un pan de mur, qui explose sous le choc et m'ensevelit à nouveau sous un tas de gravats et de poussières.

_Putain._ J'ai l'impression qu'une hache me fend le crâne.

Je te cherche du regard à travers le sang qui coule de plus belle sur mon visage. Tu n'as rien… enfin, je crois. Tu es toujours étendu là, immobile, l'air étrangement apaisé. Parce que le noir de l'inconscience te lave de tes blessures ? parce qu'en t'évanouissant, tu croyais que tu pouvais placer toute ta confiance en nous… ?

Tes blessures étaient si graves... ta victoire contre Lucci t'avait laissé paralysé. Alors celle-ci... ?  
Tu n'es peut-être pas inconscient... mais bel et bien...  
Je ne dois pas penser à ça.  
Je dois avoir foi en toi : tu as forcément survécu.

Mes yeux accrochent le béton armé qui se tient là où je me tenais quelques instants auparavant ; l'acier est morcelé, chauffé à vif, et dégouline sur les pierres.

**Zoro : L'acier a fondu…**

Je suis scié. Comment est-ce que je vais tous nous sortir de ce pétrin… ?

Même si je m'efforce de ne pas céder à la panique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la défaite cuisante qui m'attend. Et à ta mort, qui semble inéluctable.

De toutes les situations que l'on a eu à affronter jusque-là, celle-ci me semble la plus désespérée. Nous sommes tous mille fois inférieurs à ce type ; et moi, seul contre lui..  
Je fais partie du "Monster Trio" : toi, l'Ero-cook et moi, nous sommes le bataillon principal. Je suis tout sauf une mauviette et pourtant... à ce moment, je me sens tellement... enfant.  
Démuni.  
Faible.  
Inutile...

**Kuma : Un cyborg. C'est en effet ce que je suis, mais je suis complètement différent de Franky.  
****Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Pacifista. Un projet d'arme humaine en cours de mise au point par le Gouvernement.**

Quel genre d'horreurs ces enfoirés ont-ils créé… ? je n'en reviens pas. Tout ça va beaucoup trop loin. Entre l'autre cinglé de Moria et celui-là, qui ne semble vraiment pas plus sain… dans quel guêpier est-ce qu'on s'est fourrés… ?

Et toi, Luffy… tu es déjà si tristement célèbre dans la Marine, pour qu'ils veuillent tous ta tête en décoration dans leur salle d'honneur… ?

À Water 7, ton Grand-Père t'as... _nous_ a fait part de ses rêves de grandeur pour toi ; devenir un membre de la Marine... tu l'as envoyé de se faire voir, au risque de te faire tuer par ses propres mains, pour défendre les valeurs de la piraterie que tu aimes tant.

Et si devenir membre de la Marine implique ça...

C'est un homme de ce genre que ton Grand-Père voudrait que tu deviennes… ?

**Zoro : Pacifista… ?**

J'en rirais si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée.

Pacifista… il n'a pas hésité à raser une « île » entière et à sacrifier toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son passage, peu importe qu'ils soient pirates ou civils. Tu parles d'un pacifiste.

_**Zoro : En plus d'un corps pareil, il a les pouvoirs d'un fruit du Démon.  
On dirait qu'il y a peu d'espoir de le vaincre.  
Il fallait s'y attendre… mon corps refuse même de m'obéir.**_

J'ai poussé trop loin les limites de mon propre corps. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien, hormis la douleur qui me parcourt et l'effroi qui me glace les veines.

J'aimerais bouger, me jeter sur lui, lui arracher son foutu air trop sérieux, trop fermé, trop détaché… mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je peux à peine respirer. Je vais me vider de mon sang.  
Je dois me dépêcher de trouver une solution à tout ça, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et puis, l'évidence s'impose à moi ; il n'est venu que pour une seule chose. Ta tête. Le reste ne l'intéresse absolument pas.

Je relève la tête et j'ose affronter son regard, enfin. Un regard froid, vide et morne, sans vie, à l'instar des requins.

Je dois cesser de faire l'autruche, maintenant.

**Zoro : Quoiqu'il arrive, tu prendras quand même la tête de Luffy, non… ?**

Il ne cille pas, n'essaye pas de mentir ou d'atténuer le choc de ce que son annonce peut me causer ; j'aime mieux ça. L'hypocrisie, c'est ce que je supporterais le moins.  
Je préfère l'entendre de sa bouche. Quitte à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir, je préfère encore qu'il le tue dans l'œuf plutôt que de me bercer d'illusions.

**Kuma : C'est le seul compromis que je peux accorder.**

Je suis à genoux devant lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court ; les douleurs qui me traversent de part en part sont insoutenables et l'oppression dans ma poitrine m'empêche de respirer comme je le voudrais.

Je vais certainement y laisser ma peau.

Tant pis.

**Zoro : Compris. Tu vas ramener une tête. Mais en échange…**

Je te demande pardon.

Mon visage se ferme et je plaque mes mains au sol, devant moi, dans une attitude soumise qui, en temps normal, m'aurait révolté – mais nous ne sommes pas en temps normal, justement, je suis sur le point de perdre le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé et ça, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

L'idée de ta mort m'est insupportable. Ne plus te voir rire, sourire... ne plus entendre ta voix me réveiller, que ce soit en hurlant mon nom ou en me chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille... je ne peux même pas le concevoir, ou l'imaginer une seconde.

**Zoro : … prends ma vie au lieu de celle de Luffy !**

Je t'ai juré de devenir le meilleur épéiste qui soit.  
Ce jour-là, des mois auparavant, sur la frêle embarcation agitée par les flots. J'ai brandi mon _katana_, en larmes, et j'ai hurlé au ciel que je ferai tout pour le devenir.

Je suis désolé... ça n'arrivera pas.

À cette époque, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une franche camaraderie, une entente cordiale et plus ou moins respectueuse entre nous.  
C'est suite à ça que notre relation a commencé à changer. Notre respect mutuel s'est mué en admiration, en regards intenses... et en gênes croissantes ; nous avons cessé de partager la salle de bain et tu as éloigné ton hamac du mien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sont ces premières choses qui me reviennent, alors que j'offre ma tête en échange de ta survie.

Quand on meurt, la croyance veut que l'on voit sa vie défiler : puisque je ne vois que les moments que l'on a partagé... ça signifie que ma vie, c'est toi ?

**Zoro : Je ne suis peut-être pas encore aussi célèbre, mais ça,  
c'est la tête de l'homme qui finira par devenir le plus grand bretteur au monde !**

Arrogance et présomption. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste ; je ne fanfaronne pas, j'essaye simplement de convaincre cet homme de prendre ma tête à la place de la tienne.  
Il offre une alternative, j'offre un prix.

En parlant de convaincre...

**Zoro : Ils ne devraient pas y trouver à redire !**

J'ai longtemps combattu mes sentiments. Je pensais que de toute manière, tu ne les partageais pas, tout simplement parce que tu ne connaissais rien à toutes ces choses. Parce qu'à 17 ans, tu n'avais déjà qu'une seule chose en tête – devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. Les sentiments, les envies, l'éveil des sens… tout ça t'était inconnu.

J'essayais de me convaincre que tout ça ne se passait que dans ma tête ; que j'avais eu la descente de saké un peu raide, que l'isolement en mer, loin des femmes – Nami compte pas, elle fait vraiment trop flipper – loin de toute terre d'ancrage, me rendait un peu dingue.  
J'essayais de me convaincre que rien en toi ne m'attirait. Que tes lèvres ne me tentaient pas, que ton sourire ne m'atteignait pas, que ta peau ne brûlait pas au contact de la mienne...

**Kuma : Malgré ton ambition remarquable, tu es prêt à prendre la place de cet homme…  
****et à te faire tuer ?**

Cet homme ?  
Luffy n'est pas un homme. Enfin… pas n'importe lequel. Il est _mon_ homme. Celui pour lequel j'offre ma tête, sans la moindre hésitation.

Alors j'efface mes rêves, j'efface mes souvenirs, j'efface ma vie... pour laisser les tiens briller un peu plus fort.

Je t'imagine assis sur ton trône, le monde à tes pieds, drapé dans ton grand manteau rouge brodé d'or, et cette vision me réconforte. Toi plus que quiconque mérites d'y arriver. Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir, alors que nous tous avons cédé un jour, avant que tu ne nous redonnes foi.

**Zoro : Je vois pas d'autre façon de sauver mon équipage.  
****Si tu peux pas protéger ton capitaine, à quoi sert ton ambition ?**

Il ne doit rien savoir. Si ce Shichibukai apprend que toi et moi…

Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Il changera d'avis et te tuera aussitôt.

Bien sûr, mettre l'équipage hors de danger est aussi une excellente raison de mourir. Je les apprécie tous, même cet abruti de cuistot. Même la sorcière.

Si je meurs, ils ne me manqueront pas. Tu ne me manqueras pas non plus, puisque je ne pourrai plus rien sentir. Mais peut-être qu'à toi, je vais te manquer.

**Zoro : Luffy est l'homme qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates !**

Rien de moins. Tu en as la force et la capacité. Le plus dur reste à faire, mais tu as montré tant de courage et de conviction que tu ne pourras qu'atteindre l'objectif que tu t'es fixé. Et même si tu n'y parviens pas, si tu croises un ennemi plus fort que toi… tu mourras avec ton éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Tes lèvres…

Je repense à notre premier baiser. À Little Garden, à l'abri d'une fougère géante. Tu étais furieux et moi aussi, et je ne sais même plus pourquoi – ta stupidité et mon mauvais sens de l'orientation combinés donnaient deux crétins bourrés de mauvaise foi.

On s'insultait de tous les noms. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris les tiens, mais ton langage est toujours bien fleuri, en tout cas... tu m'as attrapé par le tee-shirt et ton visage rouge de fureur n'a fait que m'énerver davantage. Comme d'habitude, tu ne parvenais pas à te calmer tout seul, et tu avais besoin de te faire secouer ta tronche de chewing-gum une bonne fois pour toutes.

J'ai agrippé ta chemise et, au lieu de t'en coller une, ma bouche a trouvé la tienne. Tes lèvres étaient douces, ta langue chaude et ton parfum irrésistible.  
Ta colère a gagné en ampleur – oh, moins d'une seconde – avant que ne te décides à me rendre ce même baiser avec entrain, maladresse et curiosité.

J'ai presque l'impression d'y être... la caresse de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Le silence, soudain, autour de nous. Mon souffle court, ta respiration haletante. Luffy...  
Je t'ai plaqué contre l'arbre le plus proche et nos mains ont relâché nos vêtements pour passer sous la barrière qu'ils formaient. Et nous serions allés beaucoup plus loin si la voix mélodieuse de Nami qui hurlait de frousse ne nous avait pas interrompus.

Je te jette un regard en biais : je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. Te donner un dernier baiser, te murmurer que je t'aime et te…

**Sanji : Attends, attends, espèce d'enfoiré… à quoi ça va te servir ?**

Cette voix, qui surgit des décombres silencieux…

Je relève la tête, surpris.

… l'Ero-cook ?

Il vacille, il tient à peine sur ses jambes. Soufflé par l'explosion, lui aussi. Le bas de son pantalon est brûlé jusqu'au genou. Aucune classe. Je voudrais lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je suis trop… surpris, choqué, furieux, et admiratif à la fois.

Surpris, car je pensais – sans prétention aucune – être le seul à avoir résisté à la bombe à air.

Choqué, car se relever semble lui avoir sérieusement coûté.

Furieux, car ce sourcil-en-vrille a encore l'audace de m'insulter alors qu'il titube comme Nami ivre dans ses meilleurs jours.

Admiratif… car le regard qu'il me lance n'a rien d'agressif. Au contraire. Depuis quand est-il réveillé… ? assez longtemps pour avoir compris mes intentions.

**Sanji : Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton ambition, crétin ?**

Son regard vrille toujours le mien, alors que ses dents se serrent. Ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches tremblent, et sa démarche est loin d'être assurée. Ce n'est pas par manque de courage… il est simplement à bout de forces, comme moi. Comme nous tous.

**Zoro : Toi… ?**

Il m'ignore royalement. Il chancelle jusqu'à Kuma et lui fait face, relevant la tête pour soutenir son regard inexpressif.

Ce geste lui coûte énormément. La fatigue, les blessures et la lassitude vont bientôt avoir raison de lui.

**Sanji : Hé, toi, l'armoire !**

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de le provoquer. Je dois le ramener à la raison.

**Zoro : Oï !**

Il ne m'écoute pas en temps normal. Alors me répondre en cet instant… il se fiche complètement de moi et me tourne le dos, face à Kuma, agité de tremblements.

Sa respiration est courte, et son corps semble avoir atteint ses dernières limites.

**Sanji : Au lieu de celle de _Marimo_, prends donc ma vie ! La Marine ne me considère  
peut-être pas comme une menace, mais celui qui finira par semer le plus de troubles  
dans cet équipage, c'est moi, Kuro Ashi no Sanji !**

À quoi ça rime, son petit discours ? qu'est-ce qu'il espère ?! tout ce qu'il va gagner, c'est se faire tuer…

À moins que ce ne soit ce qu'il veut… ? quelle bonne raison a-t'il de mourir… ? Tout le monde l'apprécie. Il a un rêve, une envie, comme nous tous. Alors… pourquoi ? A-t'il… je ne sais pas, des sentiments pour toi, lui aussi ? Non, l'Ero-cook aime trop les femmes pour s'enticher d'un homme, en particulier d'un idiot dans ton genre.

Il prend soin de ne pas croiser mon regard, et une idée insidieuse se fraye un chemin dans les brumes de mon cerveau.

**Zoro : Espèce de….**

Ce crétin... !

**Sanji : Allez, vas-y ! au lieu de celle de ce type, je te laisserai prendre ma tête…**

Alors il a deviné. Pour toi et moi. J'aurais dû parier… Luffy, t'es tellement pas discret. Surtout la nuit. Le blondinet a dû surprendre une de nos escapades nocturnes sur le Sunny, ou une de nos étreintes cachées dans les cales ou les couloirs du bateau.  
Je parle même pas de tes gémissements... à croire qu'ouvrir tous les robinets de la salle de bain ne suffit pas à couvrir ta voix...

Depuis quand sait-il… ?

**Sanji : Nous sommes tous prêts à y laisser nos vies s'il le faut !  
Faisons en sorte de mourir dignement !**

Il préfère mourir pour me laisser à tes côtés. Cet idiot, ce foutu sourcil-en-vrille… qu'est-ce qu'il croit faire ? atténuer ta peine, la mienne ? sa mort va te dévaster. La perte d'un de tes _nakamas_ va te rendre fou.

Ma mort te fera horriblement mal, mais tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr. Tu sais ce à quoi j'aspire, tu sais tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Mon sacrifice te sera sûrement insoutenable, mais tu finiras par être lucide.

Le départ d'Usopp t'avait brisé le cœur à un point que je n'imaginais pas – tu as passé des nuits entières à pleurer, recroquevillé sur toi-même, caché sous les draps du hamac. Le jour de son retour, à Water Metropolis, j'ai dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour que le respect de mes paroles ne paraisse... oui, ne semble que du respect. Et pas de l'amour. Je ne supportais pas la façon dont Usopp t'avait défié et pour ça, je lui aurais botté le cul moi-même. Mais dans ton cœur, il a toujours été ton _nakama_. Et son départ t'avait dévasté.  
Je ne parviens même pas à me représenter la douleur qui sera la tienne quand tu te réveilleras et que je ne serai plus là.

Mais au moins, _ma_ mort aura un sens.

Pas celle du cuistot.

**Sanji : Oï…**

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, encore… ?

**Sanji : … dis à tout le monde… de faire un bon voyage…**

C'est son adieu ? C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire ? je ne veux vraiment pas entendre ça et, si tu étais réveillé, tu le frapperais de rage et de colère pour le faire taire. Mes mains tremblantes se referment sur mon _katana_…

… non, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

**Sanji : … désolé… vous allez devoir chercher… un autre cuisiner.**

Le choc lui coupe le souffle ; l'oblongue de mon sabre s'enfonce dans ses côtes, et ses yeux se révulsent. La douleur qui lui broie le ventre doit être sans commune mesure, mais tant pis. Il comprendra, lui aussi.  
Enfin... il va me détester plus qu'avant, mais il se fera une raison, sans aucun doute. Il a un tant soit peu d'intelligence, même pour un blondinet.

Il fait volte-face dans un dernier sursaut de vie et sa main agrippe mon épaule. Ses yeux noirs vrillent les miens, pleins de douleur, d'horreur et de regrets.

Je ne bouge pas et me contente de soutenir son regard.

J'espère que ce regard, il ne l'aura plus à son réveil… je ne veux pas que tu voies la détresse dans ses yeux. La tienne sera assez éprouvante, sans avoir à en rajouter.

Dans quel état seras-tu, à ton réveil... ? Ton corps brisé ne tiendra pas le choc si la rage ou le chagrin te font tout détruire autour de toi.

J'espère que toute cette bande de bras-cassés t'empêchera de te faire plus de mal encore, mais j'en doute ; ta fureur sera telle que peu de choses risquent de te retenir.

Mais je dois prendre ce risque.

**Sanji : C-connard…**

Je retiens un sourire ; ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, mais ses insultes vont me manquer. Comme les menaces de mort et les factures de Nami, les pets de Brook, les crises d'apoplexie de Chopper, les histoires à dormir debout d'Usopp... la réserve de Robin, la larme de Franky...

La main de l'Ero-cook glisse le long de mon bras alors qu'il tombe à genoux devant moi ; ses ongles raclent ma peau, mais je n'y prends pas garde. Je me concentre sur ses yeux, qui semblent me demander pardon.

Pardon de quoi, _baka_~ de cuisinier… ? de n'avoir pas pu sauver Luffy ?

Personne ne le peut à part moi. Personne n'en a même _le droit._

Sanji s'écroule enfin, inconscient, et ma respiration redevient haletante alors que ma douleur revient, une fois mon attention de nouveau accaparée par Kuma.

**Zoro : Ma dernière requête.**

Je jette mes sabres et ce geste m'arrache un pincement au cœur ; je pensais ne jamais avoir à le faire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Toi, par contre, tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire quand nos envies pressantes nous poussent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la pénombre de ta chambre ou d'une pièce du Sunny.

Tu les balances au loin sans te soucier de mes protestations, et pour me convaincre, tu lances ton chapeau de paille sur le sol, pour calmer ma fierté blessée.  
Idiot.

Dans un soupir, le cyborg ouvre la bouche, et ses mots mettent un certain temps à faire leur chemin dans ma tête.

**Kuma : Si je devais porter la main sur Mugiwara après ça,  
j'aurais perdu toute dignité.**

Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Alors… il accepte ? Il abandonne, enfin… ?

On dirait, oui. Il n'a plus l'air de vouloir s'en prendre directement à toi.

J'ai envie de crier de joie, de pleurer de soulagement, de me jeter à ses pieds pour le remercier. Mais je ne le ferai pas – trop embarrassant. Et comme l'a dit Sanji, tâchons de mourir dignement. Les effusions de bonheur seraient mal vues.

Et trop d'allégresse lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille... ce Shichibukai a l'air d'être un peu trop intelligent. Rien à voir avec cet abruti de Gecko Moria. Non... ce Kuma semble très bien savoir ce qu'il fait.  
Il dit être envoyé par le Gouvernement Mondial... un doute subsiste encore en moi malgré tout, mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

**Zoro : Je te suis redevable.**

Il n'imagine pas à quel point. C'est plus que ça… je suis heureux de mourir, à cet instant. Heureux de partir, de quitter ce monde, puisque ma mort finira par te redonner ce sourire dont je suis éperdument tombé amoureux.

Ton sourire… ta chaleur, ton odeur. La première chose que j'ai sentie en ouvrant les yeux, sous ce soleil de plomb, alors que j'étais lié à ce poteau d'exécution, à la base de Shell Town.

Quand ta voix agaçante a percé mes tympans. Crétin d'élastique.

« Il paraît que tu es un mauvais garçon. »

Ce sont les premiers mots que tu m'as adressés, et ceux que tu m'as chuchotés il y a quelques jours, dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque – après m'être pris une énième soufflante par la sorcière.

C'est devenu un jeu, entre nous ; tu me murmures ces mots à l'oreille, et je n'ai plus qu'à te suivre dans les méandres du Sunny.

**Kuma : Aies confiance en moi, je tiendrai ma promesse.**

Sa main immense se saisit de toi et te soulève avec une certaine délicatesse ; ton dos s'arque et tes bras et tes jambes pendent mollement dans le vide, alors que ta tête bascule vers l'arrière.

Abandonné, brisé, vulnérable.

J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te murmurer que tout ira bien. Tu as l'air si fragile.

**Kuma : Avant ça, en échange… je vais te montrer _l'enfer_.**

Il te soulève face à lui et pose sa paume sur ton torse ; une large bulle, en forme de coussinet, s'éjecte de ton corps et la surprise me prend de court – qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ?

L'enfer ? de quoi est-ce qu'il parle… ?

**Kuma : Ce que je viens de sortir de son corps…**

Il te dépose tout doucement dans les ruines, et je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces de ne pas courir te rejoindre.

A ce moment, j'ignore encore pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de te frapper, pour que tes yeux s'ouvrent et que tu puisses me voir une dernière fois. La même envie viscérale qui m'avait prise aux tripes à Whiskey Peak, quand ton ventre l'avait une énième fois remporté sur le peu de réflexion dont tu étais capable. Nous avions bien failli nous entretuer, cette nuit-là.

Mais chacun des coups que je te donnais me faisait plus mal de minute en minute, et la colère qui t'habitait était le reflet de la mienne ; nos sentiments commençaient à naître, et notre combat était une manière pour nous de nous défouler, de nous débarrasser de toute cette tension.

Alors que nous n'avions même pas conscience des sentiments de l'autre. Je pensais que ce que je ressentais était vain et toi, tu étais habité par les mêmes doutes.

**Kuma : … c'est sa douleur. Sa fatigue. Ce sont les dommages qu'il a endurés  
lors de ses combats contre Moria et les autres.**

Alors… cette bulle… contient toute ta souffrance ?

C'est tellement abstrait, tellement… éloigné. Je ne réalise pas encore. Alors, ce serait si facile… ? il te donne une chance de survivre, te soigne… tout ça en échange des dégâts qu'ont causé tes combats ? c'est trop facile, trop beau pour être vrai.

Et pourtant, les dieux seuls savent à quel point je voudrais avoir raison…

**Kuma : Si tu veux vraiment prendre sa place,  
****alors tu devras naturellement endurer tout ceci.**

Endurer toute ta douleur… ?

Je regarde à nouveau ton corps malmené par les dégâts encaissés et un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête.

Je ne suis plus certain que "dégâts" soit le bon terme à utiliser, ici.  
Tu es dans un état tellement lamentable... je crois que je ne saisis pas l'ampleur de ce qui m'attend.

**Kuma : Cependant, si quelqu'un aussi près de la mort que toi devait endurer ceci,  
****il en mourrait. Mais essaie, pour voir.**

Je m'en doute.

J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de l'intensité de ta peine, physique et mentale à la fois. Le Shichibukai semble savoir ce que contient cette bulle… ses doigts arrachent une perle à la sphère et la repoussent vers moi.

Je la regarde arriver d'un regard sceptique – je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. La sensation d'un direct du droit bien placé, d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, du tranchant d'une lame… ?

Je m'efforce de garder mon calme. Ma nervosité n'arrangera rien.

Kuma me dévisage toujours, placide.

La petite bulle flotte vers moi et ralentit sa course à mon approche.

Je te jette un dernier regard et elle entre en moi, tiède et cotonneuse. Je ne sens rien, alors je-….

_**Brûlure.**_

_**Morsure.**_

_**Acide.**_

_**Torture.**_

_**Supplice.**_

Je manque de mots.

Écorché vif.

C'est ce qui me définit le mieux, en ce moment même.

Un hurlement, qui traduit une souffrance inouïe, s'élève. Qui est-ce qui hurle comme ça ?

… c'est moi… ?

Oui, c'est moi.

J'ai l'immonde impression qu'on m'arrache la peau, qu'on décolle mes muscles de mes os, qu'on verse de l'acide dans chaque recoin de mes veines.

Mon sang bout, ma chair se liquéfie. Mes nerfs sont déchiquetés, chaque cellule de mon corps est broyée, brisée, piétinée…

Je suis aveugle. La douleur me révulse les yeux et le sang ruisselle de plus belle sur mon visage.

C'est intolérable.

Mon corps ne peut en supporter plus et la chute me ramène brusquement sur Terre. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis au sol, et mes muscles tétanisés refusent de m'obéir.

Je veux mourir.

Je veux mourir.

Qu'on me délivre de ça, par pitié...!

Notre cerveau n'est pas fait pour se souvenir de la douleur, et pourtant je suis prêt à jurer que je m'en rappelle. Comme si elle s'était profondément incrustée en moi, dans mon âme et dans mon cœur. Comme si elle avait laissé une empreinte indélébile.

**Kuma : Alors… ?**

Il parle pour la forme ; il sait très bien ce que cette infime part de ta souffrance a causé en moi.

Le souvenir de ton sourire, avant que tu ne t'évanouisses, quelques minutes plus tôt, me revient en pleine figure. Luffy… alors, c'est ça que tu endures à chaque fois que tu repousses les limites de tes capacités… ? c'est cette douleur qui incendie chaque fibre de ton corps quand tu encaisses ces coups… ?

Je n'ai jamais su le voir, et je te demande pardon à nouveau. Pardon de ne pas être là plus souvent. Pardon de ne pas être aussi prévenant et attentionné que tu le mérites…

Je suis désolé.

**Zoro : Laisse-moi juste…**

Je m'étonne moi-même ; je ne sais pas comment ma gorge se débrouille pour laisser passer le souffle qui me sert de voix. J'ai toujours passé mon temps à te sous-estimer. Jusqu'à cet instant, je te pensais juste stupidement courageux et téméraire. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça, et ça non plus, je n'ai pas su le voir.

Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais.

**Zoro : … aller ailleurs…**

Je ne sais pas non plus comment je me suis relevé.

Kuma se détourne et je ne peux même pas ramper jusqu'à toi... je suis trop faible, tremblant, à l'agonie ; j'ai eu la triste impression de mettre une éternité à rejoindre cette machine, mais je n'ai pas regretté de l'avoir fait.

Je veux t'embrasser, te chuchoter tout ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de te dire, mais c'est trop tard à présent et si Kuma s'aperçoit de quoi que ce soit, il te tuera et ça, je ne le tolèrerai pas.

Je te jette un dernier regard chargé de tristesse, avant de me traîner jusqu'à lui ; tu vas me manquer, crétin d'élastique.

.

.

.

Je suis au milieu de la forêt et des ruines, loin des autres et de toi. Seul face à cette sphère translucide, qui contient toute l'horreur de la souffrance que tu ressens.

Mon souffle est court, rapide, et mes pensées vont à mille à l'heure.

La voix du Shichibukai résonne encore dans ma tête.

_« Si tu aimerais voyager… où aimerais-tu aller ? »_

Plus qu'un endroit, je veux retrouver un moment.

Un instant dans le temps.

La dernière nuit que toi et moi avons passée ensemble.

. . . .

Je me souviens de ton air espiègle, sous le clair de lune, sur le pont désert du Sunny. Robin venait de prendre son tour de garde et je m'étais allongé dans l'herbe, avec pour objectif initial de digérer le repas de l'Ero-cook et de cuver gentiment ma bouteille de saké.  
La nuit était tiède, le vent calme et même le bateau était silencieux. Le bruit des vagues, les battements de mon cœur et mes pensées. Rien d'autre.

J'ai entendu des pas, le claquement familier d'une paire de tongs sur le plancher herbeux, et ton visage est apparu au-dessus du mien ; toi et ton éternel sourire idiot…

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Luffy… ?"

"Toi."

Toujours aussi direct, hein.

J'ai laissé un sourire étirer mes lèvres ; je ne cède pas facilement, et te voir t'énerver, trépigner ou supplier est toujours un grand moment d'amusement pour moi... mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te faire languir, ce soir.

Tu t'es agenouillé derrière ma tête, dans l'herbe, et ton visage s'est penché sur le mien ; tes cheveux ont frôlé mes joues et j'ai humé discrètement leur parfum.

Il est indéfinissable, mais terriblement attirant. C'est suave et chaud… comme ta peau quand tu te réveilles. Brûlante et douce contre la mienne.  
J'aime te regarder dormir ; il y a toutes ces fois où tu ronfles, une bulle au coin du nez... et puis d'autres moments, où ton visage s'apaise, où tes lèvres entrouvertes laissent passer un souffle léger.

Tout le monde pouvait nous voir, mais tu as l'air de t'en ficher.  
Pour une fois...

Tes pommettes sont un peu roses – je crois que ton concours de boisson avec Nami ne t'a pas réussi. La sorcière est redoutable pour ce genre de compétition.

"Je peux t'embrasser… ?"

Depuis quand est-ce que tu me demandes une permission… ? je t'encourage à le faire d'un sourire en coin et ta bouche trouve la mienne.

… oh, toi, tu t'es goinfré de gâteau au chocolat, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. L'Ero-cook va te tuer, demain matin, et tu va encore manger un morceau de rambarde.  
Ta langue se glisse dans ma bouche pour l'explorer, cherchant sa consœur qui se mêle à elle. Mmnn... tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien.

Tu gémis doucement et t'arraches à moi, les yeux brillants et le souffle légèrement court. Tu es beau, plus encore que d'habitude.

Je t'aime à chaque instant, bien sûr, mais te voir ainsi… regard vague et joues rouges… c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je caresse ton visage et reprends tes lèvres avec un léger sourire.

"Tu es soûl ?"

"Un peu. J'te vois pas très bien."

"Tu vas vomir ?"

"Noooooon… ! dis, Zoro… tu viens avec moi dans mon lit… ?"

Je n'ai pas dormi avec toi depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Entre les batailles, les chamailleries, les lits de fortune entre deux beuveries et les tours de garde… ça me manque, bien entendu, mais j'essaye toujours d'être le plus raisonnable de nous deux. Et pourtant, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerais toutes mes nuits avec toi, lové dans un hamac ou dans tes draps.

"Si tu veux."

Ton sourire est contagieux ; ce n'est rien, à peine un accord, mais ça suffit pour te rendre heureux. Tu me prends par la main et tu me tires derrière toi, m'entraînant dans les dédales du Sunny. Ta chambre est au bout du couloir – tu ne l'utilises presque jamais. Uniquement quand je dors avec toi, en fait. Le reste du temps, tu le passes avec nous dans le dortoir.

Tu refermes la porte derrière nous et aussitôt, ton petit corps chaud se presse contre le mien. Ton nez se niche dans mon cou et tu me respires alors que je t'enlace.

... enfin.

Nos pas nous emmènent jusqu'à ton lit et tes lèvres traquent les miennes. Je te rends ton baiser avec la même passion et tes mains tirent sur mon tee-shirt et mon _haramaki_, alors que mes doigts déboutonnent ta chemise. Tu es pressé et doux à la fois ; pressé, car ton éternelle impatience ne te lâche jamais. Et doux, mais bien malgré toi – tu es si mince et fragile, face à moi, que même le plus brusque de tes gestes semble incroyablement tendre.

Je parcours ta peau nue du bout de mes doigts, délicatement. J'ai toujours peur de te briser, alors que je sais que ça n'arrivera pas.  
Ta peau est douce et lisse. Je me penche et j'embrasse ta clavicule pendant que tu défais les cordons de mon pantalon. Je me déchausse de deux coups de talons et tu envoies voler tes sandales, qui heurtent le mur du fond dans un bruit sonore.

Tu rigoles de ta connerie... crétin d'élastique.

Mes mains dégrafent ton short, frôlent ton érection ; tu geins et tu te frottes contre ma paume. Pressé, oui. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, tu te hisses sur la pointe des pieds et tu te débarrasses de ton bermuda avant de nouer tes jambes autour de ma taille et d'onduler des hanches, suggestif.

Et impatient, comme toujours.

"Luffy…"

"Mmn...?"

Tu es distrait - ta langue caresse la cicatrice qui barre mon torse.  
Tu ne m'écoutes pas vraiment, comme d'habitude. Tu es toujours un peu à l'ouest quand on se touche de cette manière. Tu penses avec ton corps et tu vis des sensations qui te parcourent.

"Allonge-toi."

Bientôt, nos deux corps nus s'entremêlent dans ton lit… _notre_ lit. Tu te tortilles sous mon toucher et tes mains ne sont pas en reste, traquant chaque carré de peau à leur portée.

Froissement des draps.

Caresse de nos peaux nues.

Baisers passionnés.

J'écarte doucement tes genoux et je prends le temps de te contempler. Nu, offert, abandonné à moi et à mes mains.

"Vite..."

Ta voix n'est qu'un murmure et pourtant, j'y sens toute ton envie et ton impatience. Tu prends mes doigts dans ta bouche, les caresses de ta langue, et je les glisse en toi pour te préparer un minimum. Tu cambres les reins dans une invitation silencieuse et, délicatement, je m'insère en toi – tu gémis, tu soupires de plaisir et tu t'enroules presque autour de moi, le plus étroitement possible. Tu cherches le contact au maximum, et ta bouche parcourt ma peau, inlassablement. Je suis pleinement en toi et tes ongles m'égratignent la nuque.

"Zoro…"

Tes lèvres à mon oreille murmurent mon nom, et tes jambes se referment sur ma taille.

Comme lors de notre première fois, avant notre arrivée à Alabasta.

J'étais brusque, tremblant et tout sauf sûr de moi, cette nuit-là, dans le désert. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'on devait faire. Je ne sais même plus qui a fait le premier pas. Et puis, toi, j'en parle même pas… fidèle à toi-même : maladroit, idiot et hâtif. Mais toujours affublé de ton sourire immense, preuve de ton bonheur.

"Lève un peu les hanches…"

Tu obéis et je t'enlace un peu plus, alors que nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre avec avidité.

Tes courbes m'ont manqué. Ta peau m'a manqué. Ton odeur m'a manqué. Ta bouche m'a manqué. Toutes ces choses… au-delà du raisonnable. J'ai passé chacune de mes journées à tes côtés et pourtant, c'est comme si nous avions été séparés par des milliers de kilomètres.

Mes coups de reins poussent le lit contre les lambris ; Nami va finir par s'énerver et rappliquer et ça, ce n'est pas vraiment dans notre intérêt.

Notre commun accord nous pousse à cacher notre relation aux autres. Je suis beaucoup trop pudique pour avoir envie d'étaler notre vie à l'équipage, et toi tu trouves que c'est « vraiment marrant » d'avoir une relation secrète.

Crétin d'élastique.

"Hé, Zoro…"

Je pose une main sur ta bouche – à jeun, tu débites un nombre de connerie à la minute qui dépasse l'entendement. Alors, ivre et plus joyeux que jamais…

Tu lèches ma paume et je retire ma main en grimaçant, alors qu'un rire te secoue de la tête aux pieds ; la sensation est étrange, entre nos deux corps emboités, et tu geins de plaisir quand mes coups de reins se font plus fermes et rapprochés.

"… pourquoi t'as accepté d'être mon _nakama_ alors que j'avais rien d'autre qu'un canot… ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses toujours ce genre de questions quand il ne faut pas ? c'est une habitude, chez toi ?

"Luffy… plus tard…"

Je me hisse à bout de bras au-dessus de toi et contemple ton visage rougi de plaisir, sous tes cheveux noirs mouillés de sueur, où je passe mes doigts pour dégager ton front et l'embrasser.

"… dis-moi, Zoro."

Tu n'as pas l'intention d'en démordre. Toi, gamin insupportable... quand on aura fini, je te tranche en deux et je me sers de toi comme appât pour la pêche.

"Plus tard, j'ai dit."

"Rabat-joie."

Tu souris et ça m'exaspère autant que ça m'attendrit. Tu te tends vers moi et tu m'embrasses en mordant ma lèvre, éternel joueur – c'est un peu douloureux, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as fait l'autre jour, dans la cuisine, en me poussant contre le plan de travail après m'avoir versé du miel sur le ventre, goinfre que tu es. Quand je me suis empalé sur un des couteaux du blondinet et que tu étais tellement paniqué que j'ai failli t'assommer pour te faire taire, car tu risquais d'ameuter tout le bateau.

Je me serais mal vu expliquer à l'équipage ce que toi et moi faisions nus au milieu des casseroles et des tabourets.

Ta voix se fait plus aigüe, ton souffle plus rapide.

"Oooh... Zoro..."

Notre danse est harmonieuse, maintes fois répétée, et on connait tous les deux le final sur le bout des doigts – on a eu des mois pour se connaître par cœur.

"Zoro... plus fort..."

Comment est-ce que je peux te le refuser...? Tu geins mon nom, à nouveau, et tes hanches viennent à ma rencontre au rythme de mon va-et-vient. Ta tête bascule en arrière, signe imminent de ta libération, et ton corps se tend dans les draps.

"Mmmn... touche-moi..."

J'obéis - ordre du capitaine - et mes doigts caressent ton désir durement éveillé. Bientôt, ton plaisir entraîne le mien et nos gémissements se mêlent, alors qu'on s'enlace un peu plus fort.

"Zoro..."

Tu te pelotonnes tout contre moi, et ta voix s'éteint sous ta respiration haletante.

Je parsème ton cou et ton épaule de baisers, sentant ta sueur salée se mélanger à la mienne. Doucement, je me retire pour m'étendre sur le côté, et tu me rejoins, blotti dans mes bras, ton nez contre mon torse, avant de laisser un sourire immense étirer tes lèvres.

C'est pour ça que je suis devenu ton _nakama_. Pour toi, et tout ce que tu es.

Pour ton sourire.

Pour qu'il reste éternellement gravé sur ton visage.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement…

. . . . .

Voilà.  
C'est fait.  
J'ai retrouvé mon moment, le seul où je veux être et rester à jamais.

Ma mort me semble paisible, et c'est en pensant à toi et à la candeur de ton sourire que je plonge en Enfer les deux bras en avant.

.

.

.

.

**Franky : Tu te fous de qui, là ?**

**Luffy : Hé ! matez ça ! mon corps est tout léger ! Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ?!**

Cette voix… ta voix.

Tu es vivant. Tu ne souffres plus.  
J'entends ton rire, clair et pur, qui s'élève vers le ciel.

Mon cœur malmené frémit.

**Usopp : Oh, tu déconnes ! c'est pas possible !**

**Robin : … peut-être a-t'il enduré tant de blessures que ça l'a remis d'aplomb ?**

Tant de blessures… ah. C'est vrai. Tes combats, et le pouvoir de Kuma.  
... alors, il n'a pas menti ? tu vas vraiment mieux ?

**Franky : Dis pas de bêtises, ça s'peut pas !**

Bien sûr que non, ça ne se peut pas.  
Des bruits de pas. Une course… quelqu'un court. Ça se rapproche.

**Sanji : Impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti sain et sauf ! où est le Marimo ?**

Le blondinet et sa voix insupportable. Il m'a pas manqué, en fin de compte.

**Sanji : … il était là ?**

Bien sûr que je suis là. Ça s'rait bien qu'il ouvre un peu les yeux.  
Je crois que mon cerveau a du mal à gérer l'afflux de souffrances qui se dilue peu à peu dans mes veines.

**Sanji : Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? Oï ! où est le Shichibukai ?**

Le pire est passé. Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr, en fait.

**Sanji : C'est quoi tout ce sang ?!**

C'est mon sang. Celui que j'ai versé pour l'homme que j'aime. Peu importe la quantité, tant que tu vas mieux, Luffy, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Sanji : Oï ! t'es encore en vie ?!**

De toute évidence. J'ai l'air d'un fantôme ?  
Ça me surprend moi-même, tiens.

Encore en vie...  
Alors... j'ai sûrement une chance de te revoir.  
Une chance de te serrer dans mes bras.  
Une chance de respirer ton parfum, te sentir ton souffle se mêler au mien, de toucher ta peau.

**Sanji : Où est ce type ? Il s'est passé quoi ici ?**

Il fait chier, avec ses questions...

Si je peux te revoir... j'ai aussi une chance d'entendre ta voix.  
Une chance de t'entendre rire... de te voir sourire.  
Ton sourire...

**Zoro : Rien... ... il ne s'est rien passé.**

.

.

.

Une chance de te dire : "Je t'aime."

* * *

**_L'heure des impressions est venue ! ;)_**


End file.
